onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Map - Nami
| Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add of you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Nami FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2.2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 3x and Special CD -10: *Tony Tony Chopper Holy Knight Reindeer 1.75x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Cat Viper King of the Holy Knight 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Nico Robin Christmas Surprise 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Carrot Wondrous White Sulong *Stussy CP-AIGIS 0 *Charlotte Opera Minister of Cream *Charlotte Bavarois Big Mom Pirates *Charlotte Galette Big Mom Pirates *Jail Chief Warden Magellan Venom-Venom Fruit User *Enraged Arlong Tyrannical Fish-Man *Kaido King of the Beasts *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Jack Eleph-Eleph Fruit: Ancient Model User *Treetop Pedro Former Captain of the Nox Pirates *Sanji Diable Jambe Cavalier *Vinsmoke Reiju Poison Pink Cavalier How to beat Treasure Map - Nami Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 340,000 (+34,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4100 (+205 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Paralyzes your crew for 3 turns **Interrupt: Blows away two random units when you use an ATK Boost *Round 5: **HP: 512,000 (+51,200 per navigation level) **ATK: 4301 (+215 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all slots to BLOCK, lowers your chain multiplier for 2 turns, and limits you to 2 specials per turn **Each turn: Clears all your buffs *Round 5: **HP: 530,000 (+53,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4450 (+222 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 2 turns of immunity, and rewinds your sub's specials by 2 turns **Below 50% HP: Paralyzes your crew for 3 turns and binds your RCV for 2 turns **Below 20% HP: Attacks for 95,000 **After defeat: Revives to 20% HP and gains 80% damage reduction for 1 turn *Round 5: **HP: 710,000 (+71,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4400 (+220 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Delay immunity for 3 turns, 80% damage reduction for 3 turns, and boosts your ATK and slots by 1.1x for 3 turns **Turn 3: Blows away 2 random sub's for 3 turns **Below 50% HP: Binds your slots for 3 turns **Below 20% HP: Boosts his ATK by 2.5x *Round 6: **HP: 400,000 (+40,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3400 (+170 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Despairs both captains for 5 turns and rewinds your sub's specials by 2 turns **Turn 1: Boosts her ATK by 1.3x for 1 turn and gets 30% damage reduction for 1 turn **Turn 2: Boosts her ATK by 1.5x for 99 turns and gets 30% damage reduction for 99 turns *Round 7: **HP: 820,000 (+82,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4200 (+210 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Toxic immunity for 99 turns, binds all your specials for 2 turns, and threshold damage reduction for 1 turn **Below 20% HP: 1 turn of damage negation, rewinds all your specials by 9 turns, and deals end-of-turn damage ** Homie changes your slots to TND , Homie Paralyzes your crew for 3 turns, and Homie increases your damage taken. If you defeat all the Homies, Nami will summon more Category:Treasure Maps